


Once Upon A Misha

by mishainburberry



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SPN, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cosplay, Drabble, F/M, Misha/Reader - Freeform, Texting, cuteness, misha collins x reader - Freeform, misha dressing up, misha x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishainburberry/pseuds/mishainburberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha plans a Cosplay Suprise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Misha

'7pm' he said.  
'be ready' he said.  
'I have a suprise for you' he said. 

so by 10 past my curiosity has beaten me, I relented and sent a text

'have you forgotten me Mish?'

the reply was swift and unexpected. 

'im nervous' 

'nervous? you? about what?' 

'i had this idea to suprise you for Friday night Karaoke. Rich, Matt and Rob enjoy a theme. so I got a costume and now I look like a twat!'

In my head I have too many hilarious visions. I remembered the Game of Thrones theme, the Zombies theme then Cheerleader Matt featuring Richard in Dean Winchesters Red Gym Teacher shorts! 

'please show me. I promise not to laugh.....too much!' 

'you asked for it!' 

giggling to myself as I waited for the knock on my hotel room door. Mustering all my decorum I open it on the second tap! 

holy fuck! 

and there he is.  misha collins. dressed as Captain Hook!  Not Red Coated Dustin Hoffman Black Wigged Hook but the walking vision that is Killian Jones. 

and Misha is laughing awkward and embarrassed and talking far too quickly 'fuck, I'm an idiot, Matt and Richard said they were doing a  
Once Upon a Time theme and I know how much you love Hook and this seemed like a really good idea at the time but now I know I just look like a giant dick!' 

I would reply but apparently I can't even remember how to breathe any more. 

so he continues 'and eye liner? what was I thinking! I just thought it would be a good idea and I have never cosplayed as anyone before and osric told me I would feel liberated but I feel anything but. what do I look like? an giant dick that's what!'

what did he look like?  
good in leather that's what!  
black jeans that made it so obvious what running did for his thighs, a beautiful long black leather coat covered the black shirt buttoned dangerously low exposing so much chest with a long silver cross hanging around his neck. all topped of course with a hook in his right hand! 

and I still hadn't spoken.  
at all. 

That's when the realisation hit him. his blue eyes assessed me and suddenly his embarrassment was replaced with a self satisfied smug smile. he ran his unhooked hand through his dark hair  
'but.......' he strode slowly towards me 'but to get this reaction from you well, im starting to feel like my embarrassment walking down that hallway was worth it' 

Nose to nose now and I was staring into a pool of blue surrounded by lashings of black kohl. 

was a drooling? I certainly felt slack jawed! my breath stuck somewhere in my throat.

he dragged his thumb across my bottom lip.

I found my voice. it was shaky and stuttered but I found it at least. 

'you did this for me?' 

He cocked his head to the side studying my reaction. he liked his lips, shot me a shit eating grin and hit me with his best Hookism....

'aye love!'


End file.
